Just want to be happy
by yacena23
Summary: Trish has a lot that went on in her life nobody knows. Returning to the last place she was happy, she is asked to save an old friend, but can she help before she saves herself? Will she finally find what she is missing? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope I get as much feedback as I did on the last story. Here you go debbbrown1, hope you like it! (:**

**Chapter 1. **

Here I was standing at a door, I didn't see myself at ever again. I took a deep breathe and mouthed the word bolted on the door. Vincent Kennedy McMachon. Lifted up my hand and knocked lightly. I heard a him clear his throat.

"I'm not in the mood today. Leave." Great had to catch him on a bad day. I rolled my eyes and walked right in. Plastered a big fake smile on my face.

"Not even for me?" He looked up from rubbing his temples and smiled. Getting up to brace me in a hug.

"Now you know I am always in the mood for you Trish. What has you in my office? Contract? I know, I know you left for good." He backed his hands away surrending. He had asked me many times since I left to return. I always turned him down. Boy was he going to be surprised with what I want today.

"I actually, I am here to talk about contract. If I can be welcomed back?"

"Trish, you know how happy this makes me and your fans will go crazy. If don't mind me asking, why now?" That dreaded question I knew was coming.

"I just miss it. More than I thought I ever would." Well that's partly true.

"Well I will draw up the papers and give you a call. Glad to have you back. Always been my favorite. " He said embracing me in another hug. He seemed sincerely happy that I wanted to come back.  
"I'll be waiting. Tell everybody hi for me. Hunter and Steph congrats on their latest child. Sorry I was too busy to call before. Feel really guilty about that." I didn't have time for anybody or wasn't allowed too...

"Now, now I'm sure they will be haply to here from you and that you're back. No one will be upset" I began to walk out of his office as we said our goodbyes. Well step one is done. Step two will be the tough one. How the hell do I find me again? I heard an arguement going on down the hall that snapped me out of my thoughts. Me being nosey peeped my head around the corner. Arn and Pat seemed livid.

"I have no idea why he is acting like this? It has been years since he has had a tantrum like this."

"He is acting stupid, that what he is doing. He had a strike when he was younger. Now this? One more and no matter how talented that son of bitch is he will be fired."

"Pat, there has got to be something going on with him. Randy has changed for the better. Makes no sense for him to go backwards."

"I guess you're right. I'll call Bob and check some things out."

As I saw them coming by I quickly walked the other direction. No way I could pretend I didn't hear a word. I can act when that camera is on, but off I can never lie so well. That may become a problem when Im ask why I am really back. At least I'm not the only screwed up one here. Randy seems to be having problems. From what I hear he had became more mature. I have never been that close to him. I mean we had the same friends hung out and joked around, but never really had a real friendship. I wonder what has him all messed up? Wait why the hell do I care? I have my own problems to deal with.

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting really into to writing this now. Excited! **

**Chapter 2. **

**Trish POV. **

I was standing behind the curtain waiting for my surprise comeback. Eve was in the ring.

"Nobody is good enough to even stand in this ring with me. Every Diva here is pathectic. I am going to enjoy holding this title until the day I die." My music starts to blast and I'm frozen. I hear people screaming my name to go. It's just been awhile since I have seen people. I hear the fans going nuts. It snaps me out of it. They need me. They care, I need to be out here. They are what matter. I run out and point my figure. Make my way to the ring, to see Eve about to speak again. I grab the mic and hit her over the head. Then get her with the stratifaction. Grabbing the mic and kneel down towards her. "The real question is, are you good enough to be in the ring with me?" I blow her a kiss and walk up the ramp. A lot of the superstars are backstage welcoming me back. Gosh I missed this so much. Actually feeling like I deserve any attention at all. Actually deserve to matter. Walked to my lockeroom while saying my thanks. I was walkinh around the corner when I saw that the door was blocked by Arn and Randy.

"Look just go home. Don't make this worse."

"I am not going home! I came to wrestle. You guys never called and informed me of these days off. So it's not my problem. I have a match."

"No Randy, you don't. Del Rio replaced you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Randy just go home."

"I'm not fucking going home!"

"Randy please. You have been losing your temper lately. I am the only one defending you!" I see Randy calm himself down and mumble an apology and storm off towards me. He looked straight at me. "I guess I should welcome you back." He shook my hand and put a fake smile on. "Thanks" he nodded. " See Arn I can play nice."

I watched him walk away. I don't know what that was, but when he looked at me it felt it felt. What am I kidding. It was nothing.

"Trish I'm sorry if you heard any of that. He hasn't been himself lately."

"Arn stop there. I didn't hear a word."

"See that's why I like you. Always stay out of others issues."

"My buisness is all I need to think about. I have to shower. See you later Arn."

I walked into my lockeroom to see Vince sitting around waiting.

"Umm did we have a meeting?"

"No not all. Trish I'm here because I'm worried about you."

"Worried? Did you not see mw out there? It felt amazing!"

"Yes, I saw it's great to have you back. The thing is though, why are you really back?"

"Because I missed it."

"Well your husband wasn't pleased with the return. Giving that the police called informing me that your house was trashed." He is never going to leave me alone. I thought I got away.

"Ex husband."

"Ex, but when?"

"A few months ago. Look it just got bad Vince. All you need to know. I am back where I belong. Wait how did you know he wasn't happy with the comeback?"

"Spray painted your wall. No combacks for you bitch. Sorry Trish, I should have known when you stopped speaking to many."

"Vince I never let anybody in. Look an we just forget this. I am back where I want to be. My home is WWE. I'm good."

"Always have been a strong one. See you around Trish." he walked out and I startes getting my stuff ready for my shower. I was so close to being perfect again, being in that ring. He has to ruin everything. My anger and frustration was rising, it wasn't helpinh that I couldn't find my shampoo in my bag. I just started thowing it all out and grabbed the bag throwing it across the room. Kicking the bench. I just wanted it to be done with. Divorce and restraining order ovbiously doesn't work! What the hell am I suppose to do? I don't know how I ended up laying on the floor. I just let the tears slip down. Staring at the ceiling.

"Umm are you okay?" I jumped up startled from the voice.

"Can't you knock?"

"I did. You decided to ignore it. I wanted to know if you saw my wallet near by when you walked in. Once I find it. I will leave you alone for good."

"I didn't see anything."

"Damnit." He rubbed his head in frustartion. I felt bad for him. He looked like hell.

"Maybe I missed it. Let me check again." I walked out a few steps and spotted it on the ground. "Here you go"

"But I looked there and didn't see...Thank you. You sure that you are okay?" He gestured the destroyed room.

"Not as bad as your mess from last week. Guess I am joining the club." His face just changed to be so angry again. What did I say?

"Don't come back here pretending you know everything Trish." He said my name with such venom and stormed away fornthe second time today. You know what I tried to socialize with him. He got pissed. Not wasting my time. Whatevr feelings I felt I need to forget. My career is what matters. Now and forver.

**Review. Let me know what you think. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Trish POV**

"Ouch son of...Why don't you watch where you're going Orton!" Great half my coffee is gone. Good start of the day.

"Why don't you watch it? Don't get all high almighty on me Stratus."

"Excuse me high almighty? Yeah I the one with the ego."

"Oh you're not? You don't care for anybody but yourself. Have a yoga studio with your picture everywhere and you never show up crushing fans hearts. Also thinking you are too good to talk to anyone. You're just a bitch." His words took me by surprise. He had no idea how much I love my fans. How much I wanted to be there. How much I wanted to be social.

"Don't pretend to know me Orton!" I was so angry I threw the rest of my coffee on his shirt. Stormed off to meet Natalya and Layla in the ring for training. I decide to drown out all of his screams of pain from the burning coffee.

.

"Sorry I'm late. I was distracted by an asshole."

"Oh let me guess ran into Randy again? He has been on a mean streak."

"Ding ding you are a smart one Layla." I could see bringing up Orton's name bothered Natalya. She just had her head down, looking confused.

"Sorry Nattie, I know he is your friend."

"Yeah he is or was..look Trish just know he really did change for the better. For last couple months he has just been so angry. Nobody knows why. When I actually got the guts to ask him, he just brushed it off and then pushed me away. He isn't like this. I just wish I could help him" She seemed so disappointed in herself that she couldn't help. This just made me even angrier. Randy has a great friend like her that won't give up on helping him. He just pushed her away. I mean I get I did it, but I was a better actress at being ok.

"Hey you know what. Trish the best thing to let out your anger in this ring. In this training session. Better than back there and getting fired. I will even let you body slam me a few times."

"You're right again Lay."

.

.  
I was covered in sweat. Needed to get cleaned up badly. Worked a lot harder than I planned to. Feeling better though. Angry wised. This day may actually get better.

"Trish hey Trish wait up"

"Hey Arn, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Didn't have such a great start, but getting better."

"I'm glad. You got a minute?"

"Umm yeah, just want to catch a shower before the show. What's up?"

"It's about Randy."

"Orton?"

"The one and only."

"What about that scum?"

"Aww come on don't be like that. He is just lost." I didn't say anything back from that, but gave him the ok to continue with my eyes. Why am I even letting him go on? "Vince told me about your divorce. Now before you get mad, he only told me because I was trying to come up with a solution for Randy. You two have something in common. Except you are holding it together much better than he is."

"He is getting a divorce?"

"Yes. I don't know who filed or what happen? Last I saw they were happy." Yeah well people are easy to fool.

"And you think I am the one that can get him to open up? He hates me."

"No he doesn't he is mad at the world. Don't take it personally. Just think about ok?" I sighed and shook my head a little. If only he knew how fucked up I really am. Hiw can I help somebody else?

"I'll think about it. Don't get your hopes up though." I patted him on the shoulder and went to get ready for tonight.

.

.

.  
**King's POV. **

"Coming to join us today is the lovely Trish Status. You know what I'm thinking Cole."

"Yes King. It what you are always thinking. Puppies Puppies Puppies!" I laughed at Cole trying to say as I do. While I gave Trish a kiss on her hand and seated her. She has always been a favorite of mine.

"Oh God no Cole only King says it right."

"Well hello to you too."

"Don't give her attitude she is a legend of divas."

"Thank you King."

"Yeah exactly Legend. Which means use to be, old, or in the past. Why come back? Give other people a go at it."

"Well Cole I came back because it is where I belong. Also to teach Eve some respect and show her to be the best you must beat the best." She looks so at home when out here. Back there she looks as if she is just stumbling through. Something is different.  
"The best, being you. Now shut up Cole." Trish stuck her touge out at Cole and then concentrated on the match that was about to start.

"Yeah, very mature Trish. Now leg me watch our divas champion win."

.

.

"Eve with the pin and three count!"

"Eve wins. Eve wins." Cole said mutliple times to annoy Trish. which I don't even know if she is really paying attention. She just seems lost in thought. Looking up Eve comes down and smavk talks to Trish.

"Excuse me boys"

"uh no this might get bad." Trish gets up and Eve walks away. Trish turns to us and laughs.

"See Cole our divas champ has no guts." Next thing we see is Eve come back for an attack and Trish ducks and hits her with a chick kick.

"Remember who the veteran is bitch!" her music blast and she walks up the ramp with a smirk. I really am glad to see her around here again.

.  
**.  
Trish POV.**  
I couldn't stop thinking about Randy out there. Why do I care so much about what he is going through? Speak of the devil there he is. He actually does look sad. Now that I see him when he isn't yelling at someone. He was just staring into space. Lost in thought, as I always do. No Trish shut up. You don't need this. As soon as I looked away, Arn was there pleading with his eyes. I can't believe I am doing this. I shook my head and walked towards the man I have been fighting with for weeks.

"Hey Randy."

"What do you want?" Ignore it Trish.

"I was wondering if you wanted ti have dinner?"

"You know what you are just a...wait what?"

"Dinner? So yes?"

"No, never with you" He ia so stubborn!

"You know what Arn I tried." I yelled it out so Arn could here.

"Arn you made her do this?"

"Look Randy here is the deal. Want to keep your job? You are now traveling with Trish."

"What!?" Randy and I said at the same time. This was not the plan.

"Yeah Trish remember you agreed to it?" I was just about to argue, but those pleading eyes again.

"oh yeah. Sorry long day."

"You are telling me if I dont travel with her, I'm fired? This is bullshit." I actually agree with him for once.

"I'll be ready in 30." This is going to be hell.

**Review Please (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I have been super busy! Trying my best, but I have big plans for this story. Promise (:**

**Chapter 4**

**Trish POV**

I was so tired and this drive was not going to make it better. Four hours in a car with Randy. What the hell was I thinking? Speaking of Randy, he better hurry up. I did say thirty minutes right? We need to get on the road.

"I know nobody likes you, but do you really have to talk to your friends in your head in public?" He has the nerve...

"Excuse me, but that is you with no friends and the voices."

"Whatever can we go?"

"Like I am the one late here ass" We both get in slamming the doors. "You drive two and I'll drive two."

"Don't make orders Stratus, you are not my boss."

"Sheesh I was just being nice, but you want to drive all the way then do so Orton." He looked like he was thinking. Like if he gives into my suggestion he loses pride? Ugh men.

"Fine, I'll wake you up in two hours. Go to sleep, you better not snore." I was way too tired to even reply back. I drifted off to sleep.

.

*Dreaming*

"You are the last thing I ever expected to make me happy Orton"

"Same here Stratus. I swore off women, but I just can't let you go by. I want you, I want to be with you" Randy leans in for a kiss, until the door swings open.

"I knew it! You are nothing, but a whore Trish!" He pulls his hand back...

"TRISH. FOR THE LOVE OF MY INSANITY WAKE UP" I stirred a little bit. Opening my eyes to a stopped car and a frustrated Randy.

"What?" Yeah I'm asking myself that same question. Randy, kissing, feeling, love and him in one dream. Why?

"About time. Your turn." He got out of the car and came to the passenger seat. I looked at my phone and saw the time.

"Hey, I have twenty more minutes."

"Yeah well, you were having a bad dream I guess and you got annoying." Oh God did I talk in my sleep? I could feel my cheeks burning. I hope he didn't hear anything. I don't even know what the hell that was. I just looked down and mumbled sorry while climbing into the drivers seat.

"I'll wake you when we get there."

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Most women would make me drive the whole way. Not even considering we have the same job and I need rest too. So thanks."

"It's no problem." Does he actually still have some heart?

"Don't get any ideas Stratus. I still hate you."

"Don't worry feeling is mutual. Wouldn't have it any other way." He mumbled good, before drifting off to sleep. Two hours was up and here we are. I decided since I have to travel with him for God knows how long. I should attempt to be nice. So I left him sleeping and grabbing is coffee before the meeting. I can do this. By the time I got to the car he was already waking up.

"Hey sleepy head. Coffee?" He hesitated don't blame him.

"Is it poisoned?"

"No promise. Not today'

"Oh well then thanks. We have about thirty minutes. We should check into our rooms and get to the meeting."

"Yeah let's go before Vince kills us. Oh almost forgot. Your phone was going off. About a million times, it wouldn't go on silent. Very distracting."

"Yeah I have been meaning to get that fixed"

"I hope it's alright, I didn't read any of the messages or anything. I just texted on the road can't talk." Randy stopped dead in his tracks.

"You what?"

"I..." his stare could kill.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"I needed the beeping to stop. It's not like I read them. I don't know anything of what it was about."

"You have no idea what you just did! I can't believe this. Now she is going to think, I will forgive her!" I didn't understand why he was freaking out. Then it hit me, I texted back his ex wife. Oh no.

"Randy, I am so sorry. I didn't know..."

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T. YOU SHOULD JUST GO TEXTING ON OTHER PEOPLES PHONES."

"Randy.."

"No just stop. Just shut up." He walked inside and left me out there feeling like an idiot. Well I guess now I know who left whom. One step closer to helping him. Hey I have to find a bright side to this situation. Now I have to try to get him to actually talk to me after this.

**Review (:**

**Oh and question for you guys. Would you like Randy's POV of the car ride or should I just move on with the next chapter? Your choice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Randy POV**  
Damn, she fell asleep quick. Good I won't have to hear her bickering. I know, I know I am the one that started this war. I mean she was just making a joke about our anger issues and I flipped. It's hard hiding what happened. It's embarrassing; she just seemed as if I made friends with her again she would find out. Yes I did say again, we were at one time. Then she went a wall on everybody. Which never made sense; she used to be the social one. I had some good times hanging out with her. Maybe I should have been nicer to her? Trish moved around a little snapping me out of my thinking process. God she is beautiful when she's sleeping. I could sit for hours watching her breathe. Her chest rising up and down...whoa what am I saying? I sound like a creep or love sick. Wait did I just use love? No, hell no. Never again will I go for anything close. Why does Arn think she can help me anyway? There are so many questions in my head it starting to hurt. One thing I do know and I will say it again, she is beautiful. For some reason, I want to trust her, talk to her, hold her and I have no idea why. No, no Randy keep your head clear. You hate her and that is that. She's moving around again; maybe I should stop and lay her in the back seat? What the hell is going on with me? Being a nice guy is what got me where I am!

"Randy"

Umm did she just say my name?  
"I never would have thought" she moaned some more.

Ok says my name and now she is moaning. Oh yeah I still got it.

"NO, NO! Why won't you stop?"

Never mind she really must hate me. "Trish" I shook her a little more. "Trish" She is really into this dream. I think I'm killing her. "TRISH FOR THE LOVE OF MY INSANITY WAKE UP!"

"what"

"About time"

"Hey I still have twenty minutes"

"Yeah well you were having a bad dream I guess and you got annoying"  
I got out and walked around to the passager seat, just in time to see her climbing over. She has an amazing body...Randy stop, she obviously can't stand you. I mean I am a murderer in her dream! I just need to sleep and forgot about everything. Work is all I need to worry about.

"I'll wake you up when we get there." Wow no complaints, I thought she would…

"Thanks"

"For what?"

God those eyes, why must she look at me with such sweetness. She usually gives me what I call the bitch stare.

"Most women would make me drive the whole way. Not even considering we have the same job and I need rest too. So thanks."

"No problem" Remember distance Randy…

"Don't get any ideas Stratus. I still hate you."

"Don't worry feeling is mutual"

I woke up to Trish handing me coffee, why is she being so nice?

"Is it poisoned?" she did this half smile…so sexy..ugh I hate her.

"No promise, not today."

"Oh well then thanks. We have about thirty minutes. We should check into our rooms and get to the meeting."

"Yeah let's go before Vince kills us. Oh almost forgot, your phone was going off about a million times. It wouldn't go on silent. Very distracting." All night, when is she going to stop calling.

"Yeah I have been meaning to get that fixed."

"I hope it is alright, I didn't read any of the messages or anything. Just texted back on the road, can't talk." I froze….no.

"You what?"

"I…" I'm going to kill her!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"I need to stop the beeping, it's not like I read them. I don't know anything of what it was about." Of course you don't because it's my business!

"You have no idea what you just did! I can't believe this! Now she is going to think I will forgive her!" I was livid, I was yelling at Trish so loud publically, but I couldn't stop.

"Randy I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, YOU SHOULDN'T GO AROUND TEXTING ON OTHER PEOPLES PHONES!"

"Randy.."

"No just stop. Just shut up." I walked away, leaving her there; this is what Arn thinks will help me. She just ruined a silent treatment I have been giving since everything happened. Now I have to deal with the one person in this world I never wanted to speak, see, or hear about. I just wanted to forget her existence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right before I went to sleep, chapter after chapter went through my head. I'm excited hope you guys are too! I fell like I have cheated you guys in this chapter though, went a little quick. That only because I can't wait to move on! The best is yet to come!**

**TRISH POV**

I have been walking back and forth outside his room door for almost fifteen minutes now. I just can't think of what to say, I mean I crossed a line here. I didn't even know the line was there last night, but it was and now I'm screwed. I jumped a little at my phone ringing, and rushed to the end of the hallway to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey how is going so far? You two destroying any rooms yet, we both know neither one of you can control that temper lately. I'll call it bonding if so." I would laugh if that didn't make Randy and I sound like were the same…we aren't I think.

"Arn, not now. I am trying to get back into your man's good graces again."

"oh lord what happen?"

"Umm nothing I can't fix. I just made a small mistake."

"Actually, you put your nose where it didn't belong or shall I say fingers." I went froze, hearing his voice behind me. Next thing I know, he grabbed my phone from me.

"Listen Arn, I think you are crazy to think Trish is my solution. She isn't and never will be, just another headache. I understand that I'm stuck with her or I'm fired. So here is the deal, I will travel with her. I refuse to speak with her though, goodbye." With that he hung up and walked off. I didn't know what to say, what could I say? I need to clear my head, a nice bath should help. I walked over to see a note on my door that said flight it tomorrow morning at six. Really? This is how our communication is going to be like for now on. Come on Trish just play his childish game, do it for Arn. Oh screw him, I threw the paper and went to take a long bath. I hate men.

_12 days later_

"I can't take this anymore! It has been twelve days, twelve days of reading notes. Do you know what it is like to sit in a car ride of seven hours in silence!"

"Trish relax.."

"I will not relax Arn! He is being a baby! I didn't mean to!"

"Have you told him that?"

"No.."

"Have you even tried talking to him after everything happened?" I just looked down, I never did. I just don't want to deal with the rejection. When did I care about what Randy thinks of me? What the hell..

"What am I going to do with you two?" Go and talk to him!"

"Fine, but it won't end well. Your plan may have to be canceled. I can't help like you thought." I grabbed my coat and went to find Randy.

.

.

.

.

Ok not at the gym, his favorite coffee shop in town, the arena, or eating lunch at the bistro he loves. Wow I know more about him than I should, get it together this is what happens when we travel together. We learn things of one another, even if we aren't on speaking terms. I can't believe I spent more than an hour looking for him, why am I so desperate? I sighed swiping the key at my hotel room door, I need to relax and concentrate on for next week. I have a fatal four way match to be number one contender, I'm so excited and ready to knock Eve off her high horse. As I shut my door, I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye. He wouldn't, how did he even get in? I turned around and elbowed him as hard as I could. I felt victory when he fell to the floor groaning in pain, until I realized it was Randy. I knelt down to help him up and carry him to the couch.

"Oh my God Randy, I'm so sorry I thought you were somebody else!" He coughed a bit before pulling out his pen and paper, he keeps them handy for a couple weeks now. I rolled my eyes as he wrote.

_No, it's my fault I shouldn't have been lurking in the shadows._

"What are you doing in here anyways? "

_Arn said you were looking for me. So I used are joint room door and came here. May I help you?_ Alright I can't take this anymore. I slapped upside the head and screamed

" I was looking for you, for almost three hours and you still won't speak to me? I went to the gym, coffee house, arena, and that Bistro you go to. I was like a mother who lost her child!" He looked at me weirdly.

"You went to all those places for me and you know the bistro I love?" Oh my God he spoke!

"Don't feel all special now. We travel together; I'm bound to notice things. You go to that bistro all the time, if it's around. "

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry about what happen. I didn't know it was her." He slightly nodded his head while look down. Well here goes nothing.

"She cheated on you didn't she?"

"Trish don't try okay?" He stood up and walked across the room/

"Randy, when I last saw you, you had changed for the better. You said you were going to be faithful and nicer. From what I heard, you had done just that. I know you alright, just because she didn't.." He cut me off.

"Do you hear yourself Trish? The last time you saw me. You know how long ago that was? Four years ago Trish. Four years ago is when you vanished and none of us heard from you again. Nobody knew what happen not Hunter, Vince, Steph, Matt, Jeff, Adam, Christian, Chris and not even Amy. Forget everybody else Trish, but Amy, Mickie, Lisa didn't deserve it. SO before you start questioning me, question yourself." I wasn't ready for this, I'm not prepared to talk.

"Randy stop, you have no idea why I did what I did!"

"Why did you really come back?"

"Why won't you face your ex wife?"

"Why do you wear your wedding ring upside down?"

"Don't become a jackass again, because of what she did."

"Answer the question Trish."

"Because I'm divorced!"

"Then why are you wearing it?" Come on Trish don't fall apart in front of him, stay strong.

"I'm scared, I was with that man for nearly twenty years of my life. I don't want to accept that the man I loved became a monster! I don't know where to go from there, all I know is in the ring is where I fell happy and safe again. Are you happy?" I grabbed my coat, the tears were flowing and I couldn't make them stop. I had to get out of here. As soon as I went to the door Randy stopped me and wrapped me in his arms. He held me and we ended up sliding down the wall. I had held it in for so long, never spoke a word about it to anybody and I felt a little relief. The harder I cried the tighter he held.

**RANDY POV**

I didn't know what to do other than hold her. I pushed too hard, but I wanted to know what happen. Hell everybody did, she had such hurt in her eyes when finally admitting it. Actually I don't know anything other than she called him a monster, did he hit her? I don't know. But I feel like hunting him down and killing him. I kissed her on the top of her head and whispered. "It's going to be ok, Trish. I promise." I'll do everything I can to make it ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another! Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm not review hungry, but would like to know how I am doing. I know I have at least five people reading this story. Thanks debbbrown1 for all your support on this! Oh and Omg more than 2000 words on this one. Wow. **

**Trish POV**  
I woke the next morning all tucked into my bed. I don't even remember how I got here or falling asleep. I looked at my phone and had a few texts from Nattie asking to meet her Layla and AJ for lunch. Wait Lunch? Wow, I can't believe I slept past ten. I quickly replied and said I would meet them in an hour. While stretching out my body I saw a note on the nightstand. Oh God not this again.

Good morning and don't worry I'm still speaking to you. Don't freak out on me now. You fell asleep last night and I left. I promise no funny business was done. I'll be with the boys today. I guess I will see you at the show? Have a good day Trish.  
Your favorite traveling buddy.

I couldn't help but smile at this. It's been a long time since anybody has made me smile. Alright Trish you and he are too screwed up for anything. Snap out of it. I went to take a shower and meet the girls.

.  
.

"Ok so I know we are supposed to be having fun and no work talk, but I'm too excited for this match."

"Aww AJ you just couldn't leave work out for a couple of hours?"

"Sorry Lay it's a big thing for me!"

"It is for all of us. Even if we aren't going to be winning."

"Nattie don't be like that, I know I have been champ seven times. Never Divas though."

"I don't care if you are set to win Trish. I'm excited that I am apart of it."

"No no no you guys misunderstood. I'm not mad. I think the Trish vs Eve is going to be great."

"Look our jobs are to make each other look good and this match be amazing."

"Ok I can't keep it in any longer!"

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"I talked to Vince and after I am done with Eve. You step in AJ. We will have a rivalry for about three months. Depending on how well everything goes, you may be Champ sooner than you think."

"What!? Oh My God Trish thank you! I have to call Kaitlyn! Wait can I call tell her?" I nodded and smiled. She was so happy, I remember my first title run. She ran off to talk on the phone.

"You did good Trish. She pretty talented."

"Now I will have to hear here nonstop joy. Thanks."

"Lay!" Nattie and I both yelled.

"What I love her but boy can she ramble." we all chuckled.

.

.  
I was lacing up my boots for tonight's show. This was a start of a great feud, I really missed this. Speaking of miss, being with the girls today made me miss my original girls. I went through my bag for my phone, scrolled down the contacts stopping at Amy. It had an old pic of us laughing our brains out. God I missed her, I don't even know if her number is the same. Well I need to find out; I owe her an apology even if she doesn't accept. I wouldn't blame her. It went straight to voicemail, yep it was her...should I leave a message? The tone rang for it, but I couldn't get any words out. I quickly hung up, great she was now going to hear heavy breathing and think it was a creep. How could I let it get so far? I walked out if the dressing room only to bump into Punk, well this is ironic. "Sorry, I shouldn't turn corners so quickly."

"It's ok; I shouldn't stand so close to corners." I chuckled, and looked down thinking if I should ask about her. I didn't know until a few days ago they were dating, I would have stayed clear of him if I did know.

"Alright what are you struggling to say to me?"

"How is she?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She will be here shortly."

"She probably wouldn't want to see me."

"I think she would. May not admit it but she would."

"Is she mad? Does she hate me?

"Look you know her, of course she is mad. On the other hand everytime somebody mentions your name her eyes fill with hurt or when she sees you on TV. I'm tired of seeing that hurt in her eyes. She misses you more than she hates you. "He looked down at his phone for a quick second.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't tell me tell her, from the things I heard about you, you guys had a pretty great friendship. You have to have a really good excuse to give that up. She should be here in a minute. Hide behind the wall and I will let you know when to show your face ok?" I nodded and went behind the wall like her said. Within a minute or so she showed up. I just wanted to run and hug her but that wouldn't go well.

"Hey baby" I heard them peck lips.

"Hey how was the flight?"

"Not bad, how long is this going to take? I want to get out of here before I see anybody I don't want to" I'm sure that was me she was speaking of.

"Why don't you just talk to her Ames?"

"No, I tried to for a whole year. If I go to her now depending for answers I would look desperate."

"Look just hear her out. The other day we were all hanging out, I mentioned you and she was in shock we were dating. We are all over tabloids; you have to be really out of this world to not know."

"You talked to her?"

"Not much, but recently yes and I think you should here your best friend out."

"Former best friend. She cut me out remember?" That's it I couldn't wait anymore, she was breaking my heart. I stepped out.  
"And I deeply regret it and wouldn't have done it if I had a choice." she seemed at lost for words. I thought she would have millions of things to scream at me for.

"I will leave you two to it. I'll. Be back in a bit." Amy seemed reluctant to let him leave.

"I'm sorry, I know that isn't enough but it's all I have right now. I never meant to hurt you. I don't blame you if you never want to see me again, but Ames for what it is worth I miss and love you so much. I'm sorry." we were both on the verge of tears.

"Why?"

"I had no choice"

"How could you have no..." She stopped and started staring at my left hand.

"You were so proud of that ring. He customed made it for you. Why are you hiding it like that? I don't understand...oh my God. He is the one that...Trish" She grabbed me and started hugging me tight. I missed her so much. We were both crying now, couldn't help it.

"I just want to let you know, he is the one that banned you at the gate. I would I have never embarrassed you like that."

"I should have known, Trish I'm so sorry"

"Don't you do that, I messed up not you." we pulled apart and just stared at each other.

"Look at us we look like hormonal teenagers" we laughed louder than we should have.

"I want to know everything about what I misses Ames!"

"First tell me what happen?"

"Not today please. Can we talk about you? I'm glad you and Phil got back together. Never knew why you broke up in the first place?"

"Fine, but know I'm always here." I nodded. "It was bad timing, but now we realize that we make each other happiest." she had a little light in her talking about him. I'm glad she's' happy.

"I see you two made up." We didn't even notice Phil walk up.

"Yeah, glad we did."

"Me too"

"Look I have to go, sorry..."

"No Ames its fine, just call me later. I sort of left you a creepy voicemail...so my number is on your phone."

"Creepy? Never mind classic Trish" we laughed it off and hugged. I looked over her shoulder and mouthed thank you to Phil. He nodded back.

"Alright I'll see you later, don't go disappearing on me again."

"I promise never again." Did I say I missed her?

.

.

_**Matt striker interview**_

_**"Trish tonight all the champs will be summoned to the ring and it is open mic for everybody else to voice why they deserve a shot. Question is what do you have to say?"**_

_**"Oh Matt I have plenty to say. Somebody needs to knock some sense into her big head. What I have to say? Well watch later and see."**_

_**Right as Trish was walking out of the interview; Eve jumps her from behind and throws her through some crates. Starts kicking her repeatedly until refs pulled her back. "Guess we will all have to miss you tonight"**_

_**End of interview.**_

_**Next segment.**_

_**Every champ was out there listening to their possible opponents. Big show had Randy, sheamus and Ziggler. Punk had Cena, Miz and Ryback. Eve had Layla, Natalya and AJ.**_

_**"Ok everybody just be quiet! We all know I am the best looking champ out here" Stops to pose for a picture. "I have no reason to be out here. I beat Layla last week, Nattie the week before that, and AJ before that. Not deserving people. So may I leave?"**_

_**"No Eve you may not. You managed to get disqualified in all those matches. So for you? Next week a fatal four way to determine who gets a shot at the title" Vickie proudly said thinking at her great idea.**_

_**"Wait what fatal four way? That doesn't make sense there is only three of th..." Trish's music blasts the arena and she comes running to the ring, knocking down Eve and throwing punches. Soon enough everybody was throwing punches and go over top ropes. In the end Randy, Miz and Trish stood tall with the divas music ending the show. Score for the divas!**____**  
**_.

.  
.

"That shower felt great and so did tonight's show. I really missed this"

"You were great out there. Going out with us tonight?" I checked my phone and saw a message from Randy asking me to meet him for dinner.

"Umm rain check? I sort of have plans with someone."

"That's have fun on your date."

" Lay It's not a.."

"Your face says otherwise. Good luck."

.

What do I wear a dress? No why would I wear that it's just Randy. What is wrong with me? Ugh. I got it! Worn out jeans, black bra, white v neck, and my sparkle zebra shoes. Casual, but cute. I went to our joint room door to meet Randy in his. "Knock knock you decent?"

"You can come in." wow he looks sexy in just a t shirt and jeans. Damn...

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Actually I was wonder if you just wanted to order in and rent a movie. Ok with you?"

"That's fine."

"So what movie you want"

"Something Disney." his smile faded.

"You're serious?"

"Yes! I want something cheerful and innocent tonight."

"Fine, I refuse to watch anything but finding nemo."

"Finding Nemo really?"

"Don't look at me like that. Best cartoon movie invented." I laughed..

"Alright I'm not going to argue. Pizza?"

"Sound good"  
I went and ordered some pizza while he went in search for the movie.

"You were a hit tonight. Fans love you."

"Thanks you too. "

"Look Trish about the last..." Room service interrupted him. Thank God! I don't want to speak of it. He got up to get the pizza and we started chowing down. We watched about thirty minutes of the movie in silence.

"How did you find out?" He looked down understanding exactly the I was talking about.

"I came home early to surprise her. Walked in and found my daughter on the couch watching TV. She ran and hugged me and told me mommy was upstairs with her friend fixing the faucet." I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Gosh no she wouldn't... "I thought the same as you faucet at ten and all her friends have kids too, never there past nine. I went to go check and found her and her friend in the shower."

"No..." I said in astonishment.

"Yep. I wanted to bash head in the shower tile over and over, but remember Elizabeth was downstairs didn't say a word. So I just went to her room and packed some clothes and grabbed her to go to my parents. I could hear Brenda screaming my name in the back but I ignored her and haven't spoken or seen her since." I can't believe she did that, how with her daughter in the house...Oh my God.

"What about Liz does she get to.."

"Yeah, when I'm on the road she is with her mother. She just makes sure she is at my parents when I'm home."

"So she still wants you back after that?"

"Yeah, no chance though. Look I know I fucked up before and cheated. I think I could have actually forgiven her for the cheating, like she did for me. The thing is I'm angry and hate her for neglecting our child so she can handle her sexual needs. That I want nothing to do with."

"I'm sorry; I know how much you loved her."

"I did Trish, so much. If she really loved me and wanted me back she wouldn't still be fucking him."

"How do you know she is?"

"Liz tells me he still comes. Around but mommy told her to. Keep it a secret. Also Liz is creeped out by him."

"What are you going to do?"

"Handled it, had a flight delay so was there when Brenda came to pick her up. While she was inside, I had a talk with him outside. Bastard will never come near my daughter again."

"Threatened his balls didn't you?"

"No other way is there?" We both chuckled.

"Wow, I never have told anybody bit it just spilled out with you."

"Well in my opinion, she is a fool. Nice Randy is the best a woman can ask for." Did I just say that?

"Trish what..." I cut him off.

"Look I know I sound like a total hypocrite, but I'm not ready to talk about it. I just can't. Sorry, m I should go." I walked towards the door to my room and Randy got up and followed me.

"I'm not going to force you. I understand, just know I am here when you ready to talk about it." I half smiled and we stared into each other's eyes, our faces leaning closer and closer. I quickly kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you." then went into my room. Did we just almost kiss?


	8. Chapter 8

**Next week**

**Trish**

I'm sitting in the locker room thinking about how I'm going to pull this off. It means everything to me, the girls, and this divas division. We have to prove that we can be up there with the boys. My legs are shaking up and down, popping my fingers over and over.

"Alright I can't take the popping anymore. What's wrong?" I look up at Amy. I forgot she was even in here.

"Ames, what if I mess up? I haven't been a big match like this in years."

"I had a feeling you would say that. So I took matters into my own hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Check your phone i 1" I was confused,but did as she said.

_**Lisa.  
Kick ass tonight. Show them who is best. Love you!**_

_**Mickie.  
You are one of the greatest in all time. You will make history tonight. Good luck!**_

"I don't...I didn't even apologize to them yet. For everything..." Amy waved her hands at me.

"I explained to them what happen. I also told them that you wanted to say sorry in person out of respect, but that you have been too busy to fly out." My best friends that I missed so much supporting me is all I can ask for. It meant so much to me. Amy hugged me. "They are just glad you are ok, just like me."

"Alright I'm supposed to get pumped up, not all teary again." we chuckled and she walked me down to the gorilla.

"Alright, I'm going to go watch with Phil. You'll do great." she kissed my cheek and walked away. Just listen to their words Trish you got this. I jumped at the touch of a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, by that jump I guess you're nervous"

"Randy, you scared me. Yeah just a little."

"Why? You're good."

"That's what they say."

"Well they are right."

"You think?"

"I know" I smiled and then heard my music start playing.

"Got to go. See you after!" I run out and point my famous finger.

.

.

I'm walking backstage after celebrating with the fans. The match went great! It was at least a good twenty minutes and the fans were on their feet for at least half of it. I pull the curtains back to see Nattie, Lay, and AJ getting a standing ovation from the back. I arrive and Nattie pulls me into a hug. We all four just take it in. After the congrats die down we go to shower and get ready to go out. Took me awhile to decide what to bring with me this morning, but settled on a long sleeved, thigh length, and sequenced gold dress. That was sheer at the neckline and bottom. I haven't dressed up like this in years. I miss feeling pretty. Seems like I have been missing a lot of things lately.

"Wow you look gorgeous"

"Thanks Nattie, you too. Tyson will be very happy tonight" She blushes every time somebody mentions them. It's so adorable.

"So you and Randy seem to be getting along."

"Yeah he isn't so bad. You were right had his reasons for being so mean."

"Is he ok?"

"He will be, he is strong Nat, and I'm sure he will confide in you when he is ready."

"I don't mind not knowing. Just want him to be ok." Wow why would Randy not confide in her? Why me and not her?

"You're a good friend Nattie" She smiled and before she could respond the guys were knocking in the door asking if we were ready.

.

.  
"Can you believe that Zack started stripping?" I had a great time and haven't stopped laughing all night. It feels good. Also Randy and I have had are arms linked since we left the club.

"Actually no. Zack tends to drink at any time he gain and drink a lot. Would you believe if I said that wasn't his first strip tease?" I gasp and just laugh more.

"What about Cena dancing so badly everybody left the dance floor in embarrassment? I will never let him live that down."

"And you shouldn't. Torture him as much as possible."

"Isn't he your best friend?"

"Well yeah, but it's all in good fun." We made it to our doors. I was about to say goodnight when Randy spoke first.

"Want to hang out a bit?" He is asking me to come in and it's past one. What do I do? Whatever he wants, I can't give.

"I don't know, it's pretty late."

"We have an afternoon flight tomorrow. We can afford one more hour." His eyes are a lot more blue then I though. Oh the beauty of them. How can I say no? "Trish I swear just hanging out. Nothing else, come on think about it in my player days did I ever legit hit on you?" He was telling the truth, he never did. Only in joking matters. Wait why didn't he though?

"No"

"That's because I have way to much respect for you. Come on I'm not tired yet. Would enjoy your company."

"Ok one hour. That all the time I can honor you with my presence." He chuckled a bit and led me in.

"So want to finish Nemo? Never really watched it last time."

"Randy Orton that is the sweetest thing you have ever said. NEMO!" I jump on the couch and get comfortable.

"Well someone is excited." he joins me and searches for the movie. About ten minutes in Randy seemed out of it.

"Alright what's on your mind? He looked at me like he was afraid to say it. "Randy?"

"Look I'm not trying to kill the mood, but just one question." I nod giving him the go ahead. "I'm here when you're ready to talk, but I just need to know one thing." oh it has to do with that.  
"Did he ever...did he ever hit you?" I froze for a second not expecting that to be said. Flashes of the night I packed my shit and left start running through my head. It all happened so fast. I flinch at the memory. Randy grabs my arms. "Trish?"

"No" It wasn't a complete lie. Randy didn't seem so positive I was telling the truth. "Can we just go back to watching the movie?"

He hesitated, but then nodded and turned to face the TV. He actually didn't push. He didn't try to force me to talk. He just honestly wants to do what's best for me. He trusted me, I should trust him.

"He was jealous. Too jealous." Randy turned towards me now.

"You don't have to.."

"No I need to get this out. At first it was ok. Then he would hate when I wore dresses in public, fans coming up to me, my hair down, heels, makeup on me, and just anything that made me look good. I thought we could get passed it, but when he went in my closet and chopped every pretty outfit in bits." I took a breath, but I can't stop before I don't say it. I wipe a few tears off my face and continue. "Then I was only allowed to go out with him, speak when spoken to and the worst part he made cut everybody out. I hated it, hated him, everything. I just wanted to die. I would try to leave but chicken out because he was the love of my life for so long or so I thought. So I stayed. I let him control me for four years. I was basically a zombie for four years." The next I know Randy is just hugging me. Doesn't say a word and hugs me for a good five minutes. He then pulls me under his arms and holds and we continue watching the movie. In his arms I feel safe and I feel relief from telling him so much. Everything except about the night I left, but that is for another day. I look at the clock and see it a bit past two. "I should go" I feel so cold and lonely when I move out of his arms. He walks me to the joint door and still doesn't say a word. It's driving me crazy. Does he think I'm weak for not leaving or stupid? "Alright goodnight Randy" He hugs me again, but this time whispers in my ear.

"He is an idiot Trish, because no matter if you take away the pretty clothes, make up or have you hair up you are beautiful" I gasp in surprise a little at his words. He couldn't have said the most perfect words. He lets go of me and I just smile. I'm at loss of words. "Another thing we really have to start making are hangouts more fun from now. I'm starting to think Nemo is bad luck." I laugh a little and walk into my room still not knowing what to say.

**Randy**

Trish left, but I'm still at the door. I just want to run and there and hold her the rest of the night. To reassure her she is amazing and he was just a prick. I didn't know what to say earlier when she was explaining. I just wanted her to feel loved. I want her to feel loved by me. Uh oh am I seriously considering going down this road again?

**Review (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys! Been busy with school and sick. Here is another!

Trish

It's been about a month since I told Randy most of what happened those years. It felt good to finally feel comfortable to say those things somebody. Ever since that Randy has gone out of his way in saying the sweetest things to me. I know he is hinting in maybe being more than friends but I don't know if I'm ready for that. He is great and all and treats me well. Even when we argue a bit he always just makes me laugh in the end not wanting me to be mad him for the rest of the day. Hey I can help bring back the real Randy, but I can't strip him of his cocky attitude. *Beep* Shit I forgot I was supposed to meet Amy for lunch.

(Sorry got held up.) Yeah held up day dreaming about Randy. Oh God I don't think I'm going to be in control of this situation and that scares me. *beep*

No problem, I was actually glad you weren't there already. Rain check? Something came up.

I texted her back saying it was fine and went to go see if Randy was available for lunch. Ugh no Trish call Layla or something. Stop falling so quickly. I grabbed my bag and rushed out and ram right in to something so hard it knocked me down on my ass.

"Sorry I wasn't lookin..." My eyes shot up to get lost in those gorgeous blue eyes damn him and his eyes. Oh and that sexy crook smile he was giving me as he held is hand out to help me up.

"In rush to somewhere?"

"Not really"

"Well you sure seemed like it."

"Just hungry. Haven't had lunch yet"

"Me either would you mind some company? I just have to take a quick shower. Don't think you want my sweaty man stank from the gym with your food." I just realized that he had just come from the gym. He had no idea that I can get passed the smell, because the sweat dripping down his biceps were just and legs were just fine with me. I wonder how abs look is right now. Snap out of it Trish!

"Umm yeah that would be great" He led me in his room; I got comfortable on the couch while he showered. Switching the TV on, not really paying attention. All I could think about was jumping in that shower with him. I don't even know how my mind got that far. I mean we haven't even kissed yet. Not like there haven't been a few close calls, but I always stop it before it happens. Randy's phone started blasting snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uh Randy your phone!" Yeah I learned from the last time never answer anything without his permission.

"Who is it?" I sighed and got up to check, by the time I got there the person was calling for a second time.

"It says don't answer. So I'm guessing I shouldn't?"

"Actually answer please and say I'm in the shower." I don't get why he would want me to answer a number he obviously doesn't answer.

"Hello"

"Who the hell is this and why are you answering Randy's phone?" What the fuck.

"Who I am, doesn't concern you. I answered to inform that Randy will get back to you. He is busy right now."

"Busy doing what?" I think I may have just realized who this was. Randy's ex. He just wanted to piss her off. I rolled my eyes and played along for him.

"Showering and if you would please excuse me you are stopping me from joining him." I hung up as quick as the words slipped.

"Is she now?" I turned only to see him cocking his eyebrow at me in nothing but a towel dripping wet. Control Trish.

"Way to use me Randal."

"Hey I just told you to answer. You are the one that went all joining him the shower. If you want I can take another and act surprised when you walk in." I threw a pillow at him and told him to shut it. He laughed and grabbed some clothes stepping into the bathroom to get dressed.

.  
.

I was lacing up my boots for a tag match. AJ was my partner. I was taking her under my wing and after my match with eve this Sunday she will get her title shot soon. I actually couldn't wait to face her. She is so talented and different from the other divas

"Hey I'm sorry I canceled on you. I..."

"Ames it's cool. I ended up going to lunch with Randy anyways. So I wasn't alone which means you're off the hook."

"You have been spending a lot of time with him" she had a bit of a half-smile.

"Well duh. We have to travel. Together remember?"

"Yes travel. Not have late night hang outs, lunch and little text messages all day."

"Amy doesn't make it more than it is." I got up and went to take one last look in the mirror before heading out. Amy yelled out as I walked through the door.

"Don't make it less than it is!"

I shook my head and went to go meet AJ. On my way there I saw Randy on the phone having what looked like to be an intense phone call; he hung up and looked a little stress. I didn't know if I should walk back and take another way or ask what that was about. He ended up making the decision for me, before I could choose he stared right at me. Just act normal Trish.

"Hey I wasn't listening on purpose or anything. I'm on my way to meet AJ. You ok?"

"Yeah that was Brenda. She just gets to me."

"Oh when did you start talking to her again?" he smiled. Why is he smiling? Does she make him happy again or something? Well I should be supportive right?

"I'm not full of hatred and bitterness anymore. Don't get me wrong, I still can't stand her. For Liz though I have to be more civil." is this good thing. I needed to respond to him, but I didn't know what to say. What is wrong with me?

"Just ask what you really want to know Trish?"

"What?"

"I'm not getting back with her." I felt a tight grip on my heart release when he said that. I didn't even realize I had to breathe also.

"I can give my opinions randy, but in the end it is your decision. I have to be a friend and support that"

"I kind of have this other girl on my mind. I'm just waiting for her to cut the crap and stop pretending she can resist me." He gave me that crook smile. Then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Have fun out there, kick ass as always and look sexy doing it. Well you already have the sexy part down." he kissed my cheek and walked away. Like it was nothing, like his breathe on my skin didn't make it shiver, like he didn't just admit he wants me to give in to him. How the hell is I suppose to concentrate on my match now? When all I want to do is chase him down and take him right there on the locker room floor.

Review (:


	10. Chapter 11

Trish POV

I'm sitting here in a meeting with Vince and Arn. They are going on and on about how they want me to put over AJ as a wrestler for next week, it would be my first week as champ. I really should be listening to every single word, but their words are not what is stuck in my mind. His words keep getting louder and louder. A part of me wants this, but a part is terrfied of something new. I came back to my roots here because it is what made me happy, it was something I was in control of. I can't control what happens with him.

"Trish!" shit...

"Yeah, sorry"

"Second time you have spaced out today. You ok? Is he...you know" Vince had worry in his face. It was sweet, but he completely had the wrong he on his mind.

"No, I haven't heard from him. I'm fine, just a little worn out. Can we discuss this later?"

"Yeah sure. Arn and I are going to grab some lunch want to join?" before I could answer Arn stepped in.

"I'm sure she has plans with Randy" I glared at him and his smirk.

"wait you and..."

"It's nothing Vince. I will see you later" I stormed out before they could see the blush coming to my cheeks.

.

.

The King

"And here it comes it's been a hard fight match between these ladies, but I see Trish preparing for her famous chick kick and SHE HITS IT 1 2 3! TRISH IS THE NEW CHAMPION! THE TITLE IS BACK WHERE IT BELONGS!"

Trish

Even though I knew I was going to win, having that title in my arms felt...I can't even describe it. I guess my tears said it all. It's been a while since I cried tears of happiness. I stood up on the each side of the roped and lifted my title. I walked backwards up the ramp and blew a kiss to the fans before making my way behind the curtain. All my friends were there waiting and clapping as I walked back, this in no way helped my tears. I remember hugging Amy, Nattie, Layla, AJ, Hunter,Cena, and Punk. The one I remember most though was the last...Randy. When he wrapped his arms around me, whispered in my ear congrats, and kissed the side of my head I got chills. The tears stopped, his eyes captivated me, if Josh Mathews didn't interupt for an interview then I would have done  
what I know I wanted. I said a few words I was still overwelmed. I showered and got dressed as fast as possible, I just wanted to clear my head. Was I really going to kiss him? I walked out of the lockeroom only to slam into the one person I needed to be away from right now.

"Hey" oh God he even says hey in a sexy way.

"Hey"

"I was wondering if you want to go out your win"

"Ummm actually"

"Yeah not a question really. You have no choice." he lifted me over his shoulder along with my bag. "Randy" I screeched with laughter.

"Move people precious champ is coming through!" I giggled like a school girl all the way to the car.

"I could have walked."

"Yeah, but admit that was more interesting. Plus I got to feel that fantasic ass of yours" he winked and I slapped his chest playfully.

.

"This place is nice, surprised I haven't seen it before. I have been in this city like a million times"

"It was built around last year. I like it because it's quiet enough to talk, but not too quiet. You know?"

"Yeah I see why you like it"

We kept the conversation going for the next hour. It seems we always have something to say to eachother. We talk about life, work, and random shit that we should put a caution sign for nobody to randomly decide to listen in the middle of a convo. He makes me life and at the same time feel like I'm actually having those meanful talk that should go down in history books all at the same time. I feel like we could talk all night. I have never had this with anybody besides Amy. This kind of scares me more.

"What the hell is going on here?" All the chatter between Randy and I stopped as we looked up to see the man that destroyed me. I felt my heart in my stomach and I couldn't get any words out. Next thing I know Randy is nose to nose with him.

"You got a lot of nerve coming any where near here" I could see Randy's fist balling up. This was going to get bad fast..it's time I be the women I should have been months ago. I get in between them.

"Randy I got this." He gave me a look. "Im ok, I promise"

I turned around towards him and he had a smirk, like I was protecting him or something. Apart of me wants to slap it off and let Randy beat the shit out of him, but this is my fight.

"Let's talk somewhere" his smirk got bigger and he tried to put his arm around me while we walked towards the back area. "Don't you dare touch me again" I shoved him. Into a secluded place.

"Aw come on baby, when are you going to stop being overdramtic and come back?"

"I'm not coming back" His eyes lit with anger.

"Is it because of him? Randy Orton really? like a whore!"

"No it's not because of him. It's you. You took me away from the world. You made me feel worthless. You made feel as if being pretty was a sin. You are the one that hurt me in more ways than one."

"I'm sorry ok. Look can't you get over heartbreak?"

I huffed in disbelief. "Heartbreak? Yes you did break my heart. I loved you more than anything. I gave you everything. I abandoned everuthing and everybody I love for you and it still wasn't enough!"

"Just calm down! I know I did wrong, but it was your fault!"

"You know what the sad part is? I still stayed with you though it all. I still defended you. That night was the last straw."

"You tried to end you life. I needed to sense into you!"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid my lying to my words exactly to me were I embarrassed you. You didn't care if I died ot not"

"Thats not true" he tried to brush his hands on my cheek. I had nothing but anger at . I grabbed his hand and twisted his fingers then kneed him in the gut. "This is how I should have handled things instead of crawling in a hole." I slapped him as hard as I could. "Don't you ever come see me again. Signth papers or I tell the courts everything you did to me." I walked away and went to go find Randy. That felt good, damn good.

"Trish" Randy called out and rushed over to me. "You ok?"

" Im perfect. Ready to get out of here?" Nothing could wipe this smile off my face.


	11. Love Making

A/N: Hey all This is FansofCenaton or known as Addicted To Cenaton on Fanfiction I"m Yasmine COusing writing and editing her story for her. SHe apoligizes for not updating and for not being on she has been real busy! Here is the last chapter to this story and Hope you Enjoy Thanks For Reading! :)

Also Be Sure to check out my stories on here Slash and More! I"m Coming out of a writers block so everything will be updaed soon!

We had a silent ride back to the hotel. No words needed to be spoken. I just needed to let what happen sink in. I think Randy understood that because he attempted to say nothing just caressed my hand the whole time. He had no idea, what his innocent touch was doing to me. To make matters worse, he intertwined his fingers with mine all the way to our rooms. I looked at my door and he looked at his, we both opened our mouths to say something, but I beat him to it. "Well I guess, I will see you in the morning? Don't worry, I will walk over and wake you. I know you ignore your alarm on late nights." Well that goodnight was more like a ramble. I guess I just want him to hold my hand more or do more...No Trish calm your shit. I kissed his cheek and went to my door, when he stopped me pulling me back slightly.

"Trish you sure your ok?" He brushed some hair out of my face while saying this. It was so sweet, he cared. I should tell him fine, give him a hug and go to sleep. I should do that...instead I pounce on him like May Young does with so many youngsters on the roster. Looks like my hormones were in control tonight and Randy didn't seem to mind responding by putting his tounge as deep as he could get in my mouth. He took my breath away. I mean literally he was sucking the oxygen out of me, but I didn't mind. Obviously since I am now wrapping my legs around his perfect abs as tight as I can, while fumbles to get the door open. He finally leaves my lips to look where the key card is going, but I don't even care about taking this chance to breathe. I just want to taste every bit of him I can. I can tell he likes my work on his neck and ear by the growls he gives. As soon as he gets the door open he slams me against the wall and brings our lips back as one. All I can think of is how explosive I feel from just this. I can't imagine when the clothes come off, I moaned at the thought. I guess Randy enjoyed that sound because he responded by throwing me on the bed and ripped my clothes off all in one swish. How talented can he be, oh my...as his clothes started coming off I now see he lives up the his rumors of well lets just say rumors and I have no doubt he will live up to his reputation. He caressed every part of me with kisses from toe up before laying in position. He intertwined our hands and looked me in the eye. Through all this heated passion, he still found the right sense to check if I'm ready or sure. I answered with another heated kiss as he positioned inside me. It was painful, I admit it has been awhile for me. The pain was soon forgotten as I went into another world of extasy. Everything about this moment was intoxicating me in a good way, no great way. I found myself screaming loud enough probably the whole hotel could hear and I'm not even a screamer. Rolling my eyes in the back of my head, Im sure that I would black out. Something I wouldn't never tell him because he doesnt need an ego booster thats for sure. These words I can't believe I am saying to myself, Randy Orton is a sex God.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok first off let me say that CHAPTER 11 WAS NOT THE END IT WAS A MISTAKE! know I have been taking awhile to update, but with college and my wifi being down it gets a little complicated. I have enjoyed writing this story, but there are only two or three chapters left depending on how I write the next chapter. I hope I did and finish this up well for your guys!**

**Trish POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling the best sleep I have had in awhile. I could smell the scent from Randy's body wash, turning my head towards the bathroom the steam confirmed he was in the shower. Images ran through my head of last night all at one time, I had to restrain myself from jumping in with him. I mean what happen last night? It was amazing, best I have ever had. Of course I could never tell him that his ego would burst, but what did we do? Him and I are really great friends and both going through divorces. we are both too fucked up right? Oh shit he's coming out, what do I do? Pretending I'm sleeping? Smile ok he is here too late smile now Trish!

"Hey" Don't drop the towel Randy, I will explode dear lord those abs. He handed me a robe and smirked. that smirk...

"Sleep well?" I put the robe on and started gathering my clothes, which by the way were everywhere damn did we do it everywhere?

"Yeah, better than I have to be honest" He started walking closer to me and I could already hear my breath getting harder. "Randy we need to..." He pecked my lips and sat me down beside him on the bed.

"I know"

"You know what?"

"Last night was great, but it was too fast or you want to stay friends?" I could hear his voice break a little at that last part...maybe his feelings are just as strong as mine. I grabbed a hold of his hand.

" I don't think us being friends would ever work out, well only being friends" He turned his head towards me and I could see his eyes lighting up. I got a warm feeling in my heart that hasn't been there for awhile. "but yes, can we go a little slower it is all just overwhelming you know?"

"Trish I never thought I would jump into the pit of...umm hell again." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I could swear he was going to say love instead of hell. "You know relationships? I never saw myself in one again, until you."

"Well let's jump into hell together"

"Ready when you are" Another memory hit me, my encounter with him who I never wish to mention by name. If Randy and I are going to do this, we need to start clean. "What's wrong? Your eyebrows squinted together means you are in deep thought of something important."

"I need to be honest with you. I may have left out everything that happen to me those years" He held out his finger, grabbed something, went to the bathroom and came out in jeans.

"Ok continue, didn't feel right."

"I told you everything before, except the last night I was home. " I swallowed a little, I can do this. " I was so done Randy, I just wanted everything to end. I didn't know how to walk away, he was the what I thought to be the love of my life. I was in a dress he bought for the dinner party, but the minutes one of his friends said I looked lovely he gave me a death stare. I mingled for as long as possible with his blessing of what to say of course." I glanced up and Randy was just listening intently. "Once I was sent upstairs, I just stared at my bathroom mirror, I hated the reflection. so I took all the pills in the first bottle I saw." I wiped one tear with my free hand, because randy had a tight grip on the other. "He found me and took me to a friend of his to save me, house call, we couldn't have anybody finding out about this. This time though, waking up in the doctors bedroom and him checking on me and asking me questions and telling me to rest. I snapped, I had to tell someone. I told him everything, he promised that he will make a lunch date and give me time to leave the house while they are out. I finally had a chance, but still wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with it, until I got home..." I tensed up and Randy could feel that.

"What happen when you got home Trish?" He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes. "Trish?"

" As soon as we walked through the doors, he pushed me hard, then hit me. I could taste the blood on my lip, but I didn't react. I just sat back on the floor and listened to him tell me how he was embarrassed to even have to take me to get help, that I was a baby and stupid." I let go of Randy's hand and stood up, I was furious with myself from that night. "I LET him hit me and didn't fight back, ME! I simply went to bed with him and waited until he fell asleep and got the hell out and went into hiding, from him, my family and the world. I didn't turn the tv on for months, when I finally did it was RAW, that is when I knew I needed to come back" As soon as I calmed myself down, I looked at Randy putting on his shirt and grabbing his keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him and kill that son of bitch" I ran in between the door and him. "Trish move"

"No, Randy please I just want this to be over. I made it clear to him last night it was. I got my revenge."

"Revenge?"

"I was so happy last night because I finally kicked his ass" I smiled a bit and Randy did a little too. I think I lightened the mood. Hr grabbed me into a tight hug and kissed my the top of my head.

"I will never let him hurt you again, I promise"

"Hey me and you are about to jump in hell, we don't have time for that" I pecked his lips and grabbed my clothes walking towards my room door. "Going to take a shower, I will see you later."

"I do have a shower you know"

"Yes, but we are taking things slow remember?"

'Hey it wasn't me yelling on the phone the other day about joining me in the shower. Remember?"

"Oh shut up" He stuck his tounge at me while I made my way into my room.

**Review (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright here it is. The last chapter! I am very sorry I didn't give the time for this story, college was really catching up to me. I did the best I could and hope I gave this couple justice! **

**Randy's POV**

One month later

She honestly has no idea how hard it is to take things slow when she just more amazing to me daily. I thought slow meant a couple of weeks, but then two more weeks passed and my manhood is dying. Right now she is sound asleep in my arms from are nap earlier and of course I have to wake up first. Now I'm stuck holding her and those oh my heaven curves. I just want to roll over on top of her, oh the images in my head. If only I could get her to understand I'm not him, she can be as beautiful as she wants. It's impossible for her not to do so, she is a genuine beauty from inside and out. Especially out, God damnit I need her so badly. Oh shit she's waking up, clear your mind Randy clear it now before certain things go up.

"How long you been awake? You could have woken me up"

"You looked to pretty to bother" her cheeks flushed a little pink.

"Whatever" she glanced at the clock. "Oh shit forgot I had lunch with Amy!" She got up in a fluster and started fixing herself up in the mirror.

"Uhh look I know you are in a hurry, but I wanted to ask you something. I have been rambling on a little bit about you and wondered if you wanted to meet Liz?" She froze, oh God I hope I didn't scare her off with this...Trish loves kids though. She turned around and grabbed my hand and smiled. I smiled back, but only for a second when I realized what she was still wearing on her finger. Still? What is this suppose to mean?

"Rand, I would love..." I cut her off before she could finish.

"On second thought, lets make a rain check on it. Don't want to move to fast do we?" I kissed her on the cheek and made my way to the bathroom. Waited until I heard the room door shut behind her before pushing everything off the bathroom counter to the ground.

**Trish POV**

**"**I'm telling you Amy it was all weird. He asked me to meet his daughter and then changes his mind within in seconds."

"That just doesn't sound right. Are you sure you answered with enthusiasm?"

"I never got the chance, I told you I grabbed his hand and smiled. I was about to answer before his facial expression changed and he went weird on me."

"Did you happen to grab his hand with your left hand?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It kinda does, being the fact that you still have a wedding ring on."

I looked down, not a subject I am a fan of.

"Trish, why do you still wear it? I thought things were good with Randy?"

"It has nothing to do with that"

"Then what is it? You have a great guy, who was hurt just like you. He has every reason to be terrified of love, but he is taking a leap for you. What is stopping you from doing the same?"

"Ames I'm scared. I know he is great and I trust him, I don't trust me with love. This ring isn't about him who should never be named. It's about what I had or thought I did. I was with him for almost twenty years. How did I not see what it had the potential to become? That a love so great in my mind could be destroyed? That was my doing. My failure with love. This ring reminds to never make that mistake"

"Trish honey, that ring is holding you back from letting go and being happy."

"Look I don't know alright" I got up put some money on the table and left. I needed to get to a ring and wrestle fast.

.

.

.

I was going over some moves with Layla in the ring when in the corner of my eye I saw Arn. Oh great not what I needed, I know that face/ It's we need to talk personal not wrestling face. I ignored and put layla in a headlock.

"Trish, take a break, we need to talk."

"Kinda busy as you can see. Right lay?'

"Umm Trish your choking me" She struggled to get out, I must have squeezed harder through my own stress. I let go.

"Sorry" She nodded and stepped out of the ring leaving Arn an I. "Five minutes"

"I saw Randy, he seemed off. He hasn't been that way for months. You look the same from what I can see"

"Your point?"

"What happen?"

"Not every relationship is perfect Arn, gosh"

"Did he lose his temper with you? Cheat?"

"No, he never does and never would."

"Ah so you trust him eh?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I do, both of you are like family."

"Well I didn't ask for it ok! I was fine, I was back in the ring getting my life together and then you go and force me to help save Randy! I didn't need this whole relationship thing! I had everything I needed, wrestling it is the best decision I have ever made."

"You are pretty wound up, when I haven't said anything. I made you two travel together because you were one and the same. Because I knew you would push each others buttons and both of you would finally open up about your issues to yourselves. I never forced you two to talk out the issues or to fall in love. That was all you. "

"So you didn't just do it to save him, you were trying to save me too"

"Trish you thought you were fine and wrestling was all you needed. I saw the truth behind your eyes. I know you, the real you."

"Whatever Arn, I need to get some air and concentrate on the AJ screw over tonight." I stormed off, his job is to mentor not play a love doctor.

.

.

.

I was just walking in my yoga pants and sports bra, but made sure to wear my hoodie, wasn't in the mood to deal with my fans, love them but not at my best right now. I mean could I really do it? Could I actually use the l word and deal with this issue and let go of my bitterness? Everybody is talking to me like it is so easy. Well Randy did it, why can't I?

I just walked a few more blocks pending my thoughts. When I turned the corner, I saw a women waving a paper around in frantic to some guy begging for more time? I really should mind my business, but something kept pulling me in to be nosey.

"Please, I will get the money for the rent. My kids are in school, I beg you don't them come home to no home."

"Look I warned you last month" the man stormed off and she kneeled on the porch steps crying.

I looked down at my custom made wedding ring, it was made out of love out of good. Now it is a symbol of hope lost. It deserves to be given hope again. I walked up to the lady and tapped her shoulder, she looked up at me confused. I slid the ring off my finger and handed it her way. She just looked more confused.

"It is worth about 800,000. You probably would get a little less though or maybe more. Just find the right person to sell it to."

"No, I...I can't take this, it's your wedding ring"

"Was, the marriage has been over awhile. This ring has been a burden to me and I never realized. Let it be used for good. Take it, get the money and make a better life for your children." I set it next to her and started to walk off.

"Wait what is your name?!" I turned around and shouted out.

"Doesn't matter, have a good day!"

"I will just call you an Angel! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means, I could never repay you, may God bless you!"

.

.

.

Here I was laying in the ring, looking all depressed anc confused because AJ screwed me. Inside I'm smiling, because the crowd reaction is perfect. My job is done, career is great. Now time to get backstage and fix the other part of my life.

I rushed to a shower, threw on my jeans and t shirt. I went to catch Randy where we usually meet and he wasn't there. Arn was and said if I was fast I would beat him before he left the parking lot. He had a smug smile on by the way. I ran and caught Randy right as he was unlocking the car.

"Trying to avoid me, are we back to that?"

"I was going to text you, just tired wanted to get back fast"

"Stop lying, can we just talk about what is really bothering you?"

"Fine, Look.."

"I cut him off, No I' ll go"

"You just said what was Bothering ME?"

"Just shut up, I have to get this out before pussy out" he nodded " I was scared, not of you of love. I guess trusting myself. After everything, in that hotel room when I realized wrestling is what I needed. I just wanted to feel happiness again. Coming back I felt almost 100%, but there was this one piece missing. I couldn't figure it out. Then that night you kissed my head and told me I was beautiful, it clicked. Love was the answer? I couldn't believe that shit because love can"t be trusted. It has pain and suffering with it, It hurts when it isnt perfect. I can't control it. So I ran from it. Not anymore, I realized that happiness comes and goes. We just have to grasp it when we can. It isn't always going to be perfect, but by God Randy you make me so happy right now and I should enjoy it and grasp it and hold it for as long as I can. I am ready to jump into this pit of love with you. " I grabbed his hands pulled him closer to me. He rubbed my his hand on mine and by the look he gave, I can see he felt there was no ring anymore.

"I love you Randy, so much and it scares me." He brushed some hair out of my eyes and held my face.

"I'm scared too, but I can't help it because I love you too" I felt joy in my heart burst at him saying those words. He leaned in and kisses me and what a kiss it was, More heated than I think it should be, but come on we have some sexual tension here.

"Now not to ruin the moment, but since we are jumping in the pit and words have spoken. Can we please get back to the hotel and stop with this taking it slow shit, I'm dying." I laughed and pecked his lips.

"Wow you can wait until the hotel? More self control then me. Tinted windows on that rental of yours, I was going to take you right in the back seat." The laughter turned into him getting a really are you serious look?

"Are you just messing with me? It isn't funny" I responded by leading him in the car and locking the doors. Hey we were never the conventional romantic type anyways ;)


End file.
